Special Power
by Unleashed111
Summary: People working in a hospital are no stranger to death but Wilson is different. He's a Spirit Wanderer, his job is help control the ghost world. So far nobody knows until there is a patient who's come back as a ghost to destroy House. Wilson has to stop him and keep his secret, or will everyone find out? Based on a picture on Deviantart by Vivzer under the same name.
1. Just the Start

**My p button and q button are quite sticky so I may lose a p or q in my words. :D**

**this is based off of a picture on deviantart by vivzer, please go check it out. It's under the same name.**

**Forgive me if i get the team wrong because I'm not good with names...**

**This takes place right after Kutner dies...**

* * *

Loud beeping rang through out the hospital once again, it was the warning right before death. Everyone working there is no stranger to death, they see it as part of their daily lives today is no different. Thirteen came running into the room with Foreman and Taub right behind, in a flurry of movement they attempt to save the Mark Warsaw.

"What hurts? What is wrong?" Thirteen asks quickly.

Mark groaned, turning his head to the side her coughed up blood, and it trickled down his chin and stained his robes. Foreman grabs a bowl and Thirteen checks the charts again, Taub adjusts the medicine bags. Mark grabbed the bowl form Foreman and held it under his chin letting the blood flow into the bowl.

"Wh-what is wrong with me damn it! I need to survive this! You stupid doctors can't fix me! You're pathetic! It's a simple problem!" He screams as blood continues to drip down his chin and neck and into the bowl.

"Sir, you need to calm down! Dr. House is one of the best we will figure this out but we need you to stay calm." Thirteen says.

Mark stares at her with pure rage and anger, "I will come back and torment you all." He whispers harshly. "Damn you and that Dr. House."

Thirteen sighs, he was one of those freaks who though ghosts were real. He made millions off it and he was determined to prove beyond a doubt that ghosts are real. She continued to look though the charts frantically hoping they would give her a clue. Then the ear piercing beep of the monitor rang out. They only meant one thing: death. Taub grabs the defibrillators and shocked him again and again; hoping for him to come back gasping for life, but there was no such luck this time. The man laid still, blood still trickling out, the bowl laid forgotten on the floor. His eyes staring at them hate and rage gone, there was nothing left of him.

"He gone." Taub placed the defibrillators back in place.

Foreman sighed, losing a patient is never easy even if he was a complete jerk and this one was no fairy princess.

"I'll go tell House." Thirteen walked out the door slowly.

The pain of death weighed heavily on her. She's lost people before and it never gets any easier. This one man was a real pain in the butt, he was always gloating and insulting them. Telling them that finding out what was wrong isn't that hard. She shook her head, he was a not the best patient ever. It also bothered her to some degree that he wanted to hurt them after he died, not that she believed in ghosts or anything but he just got on her nerves.

"Don't let him bug you." House snapped her out of her thoughts. "So what did you find? Anything?"

Thirteen looked around shocked, while she was thinking she made it to House's office without even noticing.

Thirteen looked down and her feet and choked out, "He's dead."

House looked at her and then flicked down to his desk. She knew even though he wouldn't admit it, he also felt the guilt of death.

"Good. He annoyed me anyways." House got up out of his chair and brushed past her.

He walked out the door and hurried down the hall.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"To Wilson I have to tell him deals off." He called back.

She looked after him and watched him limp away to Wilson. She shook her head and imagined what deal they made this time. With House and Wilson it could get strange. House walked down the hallway and to anyone else he looked normal but to anyone who knew him he just lost a patient. His eyes were too cold and his mouth was in a bit of a frown. Not that anyone would care anyways. He burst into Wilson's office without knocking or caring; Wilson looked up from his work in surprise.

"House! Uh, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, bet's off." House said. "He died."

"Oh," Wilson look back down at his work. "Find out what was wrong with him?"

"No." House snapped back. "Otherwise he wouldn't be dead!"

Wilson knew to ignore this House was just feeling down for losing a patient. He and House made a bet that mark could piss House off every time he went to see him for longer than five minutes. Looks like the bet was off now because House never got spent anytime with him after he made the bet. With his eyes cast down, House walked over to Wilson's desk and picked up a small rubrics cube sitting one his desk. It was perfectly solved and brand new looking, it's plastic shined slightly. He's never seen it before though.

"I've never seen this before." House peered at the small colorful cube.

"Yeah I just got it today." Wilson looked at the cube cautiously.

"I bet you can't even solve it." House turned the cube, messing up the colors.

He then held it out for Wilson to solve, but he just looked at it before sighing. House really could be a pain sometimes, he just never knew when to leave people alone. he really needed to finish his work, Wilson look back down and tried to ignore him. House, being stubborn as always, pushed to the the subject.

"Come on!" House shoved it in his face.

"I don't want to right now okay! I just need to finish this!" Wilson looked back down at what he was writing.

House pouted and grabbed the papers away from him. Wilson put his pen down and sighed yet again, he could never work in peace when House was in one of his funky moods.

"I can't solve one okay? I just got it was was going to learn later." Wilson got up and walk over to house.

"Haha! I win!" House smirks.

"Can I have my papers back now?" He held out his hand.

House groaned loudly and dramatically, "Fine have your dumb papers back."

House slapped the papers into Wilson's waiting hands. Wilson walked back over to his desk and placed the papers back down. House then turned and walk out the door.

"Hey rubrics cube too!" Wilson shouted after him.

House stuck his hand back through the door and threw it at him, it missed and hit the shelf behind him before it fell to the ground; then he grabbed the handle and slammed the door shut.

"Boring!" House shouted through the door before stalking off to bother someone else, like Cuddy.

Wilson got up and closed the shade and locked the door before walking over to the small cube on the ground. He reached his hand down and picked up the small object. The cracks in between the squares glowed bright blue and it hummed with energy. He twisted the colors back into place and the cube turned completely blue and flashing brightly; filling up the whole room. Wilson smiled before placing it back down on the table and it returned to a normal cube.

"House can cause damage even when he doesn't know it. He is a huge trouble magnet, eh?" Wilson said to himself softly. "Let's hope no ghosts escaped the ghost world otherwise it would cause a lot of trouble for me to go catch them. Especially, here in the hospital when everyone is always working. That's no easy job for a Spirit Wanderer, too many people around."

Wilson unlocked the door and opened the shades once again and life went one like normal, except in a dark closet in the hospital a portal opened up. A portal to the ghost world that was opened by House's tampering. Out came one ghost, he was tinted blue and he was see though. He looked like any normal man, wearing a suit and tie with matching shoes. His hair was cut very short like a buzz cut and it was colored brown. He looked to be about 40 and he was mad.

"Now who's wrong about ghosts?" He smiled. "I'm back and ready to prove to the world ghost do exist.

He was Mark Warsaw, with all the knowledge of ghosts he gained from the ghost world he was ready for revenge and no Spirit Wanderer will catch him. No, he would get his revenge and live forever. Where to begin though? Dr. Gregory House was first on the list, he was in charge of that pathetic crew of Doctors so he was on top.


	2. True Intentions

**Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late but I had a wonderful 2 week vaction! Yup so now I'm back and things should go to weekly updates on the weekend. Satuday or sunday... or whenever I get ideas... yeah. Here we goooooooo!**

Mark walked through the door and into the hallway. He was invisible to everyone except the Spirit Wanderer. The hospital was still quite busy even though I was pretty late at night. With his new powers he soared into the air and set off to look for House. That dirty doctor that couldn't fix anything, useless. It wasn't long before finding his office. Landing behind House he prepared to attack; but why kill him now? Nobody could stop him, why not have some fun? Mark floated over to the chair sitting in the corner of the room. With help of his new ghostly strength he lifted the chair into the air and threw it towards House. It smashed into his desk and House was sent flying backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" House shouted. "THAT THING ALMOST KILLED ME! Then again a lot of people want me dead..."

Foreman, Taub, and Thirteen rushed into the room, along with several other doctors and nurses.

"House! What happened!" Taub asked, looking at the damage the chair caused.

"I don't know! It was like a ghost but more violent! The chair started floating and then it was thrown at my desk." House sat on the floor still, not bothering to get up.

"Hahahaha, nice one House. I bet you did that because of Mark Warsaw." Foreman looked anything but amused.

Housse looked at him with eyes like daggers, "I would never try to hurt my self in the attempt to scare you guys."

"Yeah whatever House." Taub walked back out without even helping pick up.

People started to file away leaving House alone in his mess; in the corner Mark was laughing and giggling. That was too good, if he continued maybe they will put House in a mental hospital. That he would like to see. First he needed to kill the rest of his team of pathetic doctors. That man, the emotionless one, was first and then the stubby one and lastly that woman. He was going to have so much fun!

"Hey House..."

Mark looked up, could it be? No! A Spirit Wanderer! No! he didn't need one until he was to reveal himself to the world! If he found him, then he would be sent back to the ghost world.

"Wilson, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you went crazy and tried to pin it on ghosts; so I came to see myself."

"Well now you seen it." House sighed.

"Why don't you go home now and I'll clean up a bit." Wilson helped him off the floor and handed him his cane.

"You mean I don't have to clean up?" House sounded excited.

"No, Now go home and forget about ghosts." Wilson watched House hurry away; happy he didn't have to clean up.

Wilson whirled around and held out his cube, twisting it into the correct pattern, a large glowing mark covered the floor and a half dome bubble appeared. The people turned a slight grey color and time froze.

"You! What do you want here!" Wilson asked the ghost accusingly.

"I just want revenge for that House for not saving me!" Mark shouted.

"He can't save everyone! The other ghosts who died because House couldn't save him understood! But you? You're different."

"Why do you care!" Mark asked.

"Because he is my friend and I also have to protect people from ghosts like you."

Mark laughed, "Friend? Friend! There are no such thing. People only lie and hurt. They are useless and pathetic. Ghosts are superior, they can do what humans can not!"

"There is responsibility with that power. In fact most people choose not to be ghosts. If they do, they must follow the rules of the Ghost Policy or the GP. If not then they are taken down and stripped of their power."

Mark snorted, "They are only stripped if they kill someone."

"And you are not planning to?" Wilson smiled.

Mark's eyes darkened, "I will do this and show the world that there are ghosts!"

"They can't see you!" Wilson shouted back.

"But with your Spirit Cube they can!" Mark's eyes glinted with madness.

"I would never give you the combination!" Wilson scoffed.

"You will and the rest of the ghosts will enter into the human earth and reign terror here!"

"I though you just wanted to prove to the world?" Wilson asked.

"I did but why not rule it too?" Mark smiled.

"Give up now. I have you trapped in here and I'm stronger than you." Wilson warned.

Mark just grinned and teleported over to a young nurse. His ghost ray was charging in his hand, the power swirled and glowed. He held his hand right next to her face. Still frozen in time, the woman did nothing. The reason why Spirit Wanderers don't like a place with people is because people can get hurt while frozen in time and die. If this happens then the people either die of sudden health issue or burst into flames. It's rare but happens.

"Let her go." Wilson's voice was low and serious.

"Let the field up."

"Let he go!"

"Let the field up or I kill her!"

Wilson sighed and dug into his pocket and pulled out his cube. Twisting it back into place the field disappeared and the nurse was let go. Life went on as normal and nobody seemed to notice Wilson standing alone in House's office. There was still cleaning to be done and he had no help. To finally get Mark, Wilson would have to get him where there were no people in the radius.

* * *

Mark floated down to where the team was getting ready to leave, he would kill them in front of House tomorrow but why not have some fun now? He picked up a suitcase and threw it against the lockers, knocking them over with a loud clang.

"What was that?" Thirteen asked.

The team spread out and found nobody else in the room.

"I didn't see anyone..." Taub said quietly.

The room was silent for a moment then all hell broke loose, everyone scrambled for the door and ran outside to their cars. Screaming and shouting the whole way. Mark laughed that was a good one, they all acted like complete idiots! He would have so much fun tomorrow.

**What Ghosts can do and can't do According to mee!**

**Can-**

**pick up human things**

**can shoot ghost beams (only when in time freeze)**

**pass though solid objects**

**has 3 times the strength of humans**

**Can not-**

**touch humans**

**be seen by humans**

**be heard be humans**

**What Wilson's Spirit Cube's ****abilities**

**when right combination**

**-suck ghosts back into the ghost world**

**-strip the power of ghosts**

**-open the ghost world**

**-cause time freeze**

**-let people see and hear ghosts**

**-Combinations vary from cube to cube**

**Spirit Wanderer's ****abilities**

**-10 times as strong as humans**

**-sense where ghosts are**

**-can see ghosts**

**-can touch ghosts**

**-can use the spirit cube**

**-knows all the combination on their cube**

**-have ghost beams as well**


	3. Truth Revealed

**Sorry this is late but my friend took me to comic con this weekend. The quality might have dropped because I'm running low on ideas... it might take more than a week. Sorry!**

The next was normal, House's office was some what fixed. Still most of the things were broken in the "prank" that House pulled. Cuddy was beside herself, it took every ounce of power to not throw him out of the hospital after that dangerous stunt. It wouldn't stop her from going down and yelling at him to gain some common sense. Storming her way down to House she bumped into Wilson.

"Oh, Wilson! I need your help! We both need to yell at House if this is ever going to stick in his little brain of his." Cuddy grabbed Wilson's arm and dragged him off to House where His team was getting situated with a new case.

Cuddy burst through the door with Wilson standing awkwardly behind her. House moaned and looked at her before rolling his eyes.

"You? What do you want?" House groaned. "Can't you see I'm busy saving people's lives?"

"House what you did yesterday was unacceptable!" Cuddy shouted.

"What? You mean take that thing?" House looked shocked at being busted so fast.

"What? You stole something!" Cuddy's jaw dropped.

"That's not what you're here for?" House put on his innocent-I-didn't-do-anything face.

Cuddy sighed, one problem at a time. First the Prank.

"Look that prank was highly dangerous and you could have killed someone!" Cuddy sighed.

"There was nobody but me! And I wouldn't kill myself, duh." House turned back to his team.

Wilson stood awkwardly shifting his weight, why was he here again?

"Wilson! What do you think! Who is right!" House shouted.

Wilson looked up at House and Cuddy who were in a full out war.

"I umm..."

"Wilson you don't have to answer him." Cuddy said.

"I think Cuddy is right." Wilson said.

"Keep talking." Cuddy corrected.

"Can I uh, go?" Wilson spoke up.

"NO!" Both House and Cuddy shouted.

"Wilson! You supposed to be on my team!" House whined.

Wilson sighed and took a seat with House's team and watched at they continued to fight; drawing the attention of people walking by. Wilson looked out the window and watched at everyone hurried by, hoping not to get roped into the fight. Wilson spread out the papers her had with him, this was going to take a while so best get some work done.

"They are going to all out war." Taub commented.

"I bet on Cuddy." Thirteen placed twenty dollars in the middle.

"I bet on House." Foreman place twenty right next to Thirteen's.

"I bet on Cuddy." Taub also place money in the middle.

Wilson smiled, but froze just as his ghost sense went off. A sharp tingle let him know that Mark was around. Looking casually around the room he spotted Mark, he was floated right behind House. It looked like he was just watching the fight for now, but it could soon change; best to keep and eye out on him.

"HEY!"

The loud voice snapped Wilson back into reality.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Wilson asked sheepishly.

"Who do you bet on?" Taub asked.

"House." Wilson slid fifty dollars into the center.

"Whoa, you trust him that much?" Thirteen asked.

"Yeah." Wilson said cautiously.

Wilson glanced back over to Mark who seem to be getting bored. Mark then disappeared for a moment not a minute later, the lights were cut and the power failed. Wilson stood up in alarm, if the power was cut like this then emergency evac. would happen, then when they find that the power was cut then the hospital will go into lockdown, nobody would go anywhere until they found their guy. But Mark was a ghost and unable to be caught. People started to file out of the building, but before anyone could get out the light were back on and the hospital was put on lockdown.

"I wonder who won." Taub asked.

The team was stuck in the same room with each other until the lockdown was lifted. Wilson shook his head, this was dangerous. With Mark on the loose and them stuck here they would be sitting ducks. Maybe Mark was right, he would have to give up his identity if he was to save them.

"Hey Wilson." House plopped himself down next to Wilson.

"Hi." Wilson just looked back down at his work.

"Ehehehehe, say goodbye to your friends Doctor Wilson."

Wilson stood up sharply and grabbed the coffee maker from Mark's hands. Everyone looked at him.

"Uh, I... just wanted coffee... yay." Wilson awkwardly sat back down.

"Are you ok Wilson?" Cuddy looked at him.

"Yeah just... dandy." Wilson smiled weakly.

Mark grabbed a marker and threw it across the room; Wilson mimicked the movement of Mark and acted like he threw the marker.

Again everyone stared at him.

"I... uh... really hated that marker..."

"Wilson are you sure you're not on drugs?" House asked.

Wilson's face flushed pink, "Of course I'm sure!"

Mark started laughing, this was too good. Now everyone thought he was crazy. Next the white board...

Wilson's eyes widen as he watch Mark float over to the white board. Smiling he grabbed the whit board. Wilson closed his eyes, this was for the best right? He trusted them right? Yeah... ok.

"STOP!" Wilson stood up.

Everyone looked at him including Mark.

"You are crazy, none of us were doing anything." Foreman said.

"Not any of you... Him." Wilson pointed to mark who nobody could see.

House leaned over to Cuddy and whispered, "Sent him to a mental hospital."

Wilson sighed. He pulled out his cub and quickly put it on the table.

"House? Remember this?" Wilson looked at him will dead serious eyes.

"yeah?" House leaned forwards.

"Want to know why I never touched it?"

"Because You can't solve it?" House snorted.

"No because of this."

Wilson grabbed it and just like before it glowed. Everyone stared. Wilson turned it and the Time freeze opened up. But everyone was still moving. Everyone started to panic as they took a look at just where the where. Even Foreman lost his cool.

"What?"

"Wha-what is this!"

"I don't understand!"

"What? Wilson?"

"How can this be?"

"I am a Spirit Wanderer, I catch ghosts and make sure that don't harm the living, like Mark over there." Wilson explained. "No you're not dead or dreaming or hallucinating. You are still awake, alive and healthy.

The looked down at themselves and then to Mark; who was leaning against the whiteboard, smiling.

"Remember me? The patient you couldn't save?" Mark snarled.

"We did the best we could!" Thirteen shouted.

It felt weird to talk to someone who was already dead.

"Well look where your best go me!" Mark screamed.

"We did the world a favor!" House shouted back.

Mark's face turned red, he launched himself at House only to be caught but Wilson.

"House, this is ghost turf, he has the advantage." Wilson warned. "Best not upset him."

"What is this place?" Cuddy asked

"This is a time freeze, here time is frozen. Normally people are also frozen but I let you see Mark because that's what he wants. Other people don't see a difference between a frozen zone and a normal." Wilson walked forwards.

"Now, Mark are you going to come the easy way or the hard way?" Wilson walked forwards with his beams charging.

Mark roared and launched his beam strait at him, Wilson easily dodged. Firing his beam it hit dead on. Mark yelped and flew into the hallway, desperately looking for someone to threaten.

Wilson laughed, "Did you hope to get some leverage to escape? Did you forget you cause a lockdown? Nobody is allowed in the hallways."

"If you don't let it up then your friends will get hurt after some missed hits." Mark smirked.

"I don' think so, just a few more hits and you're done." Wilson said calmly.

Mark screamed in rage and fire more bolts, the bolt clipped his shoulder as Wilson dove for cover and fired back. Mark fell to the ground.

"Your plan backfired eh? Getting trapped in a time freeze means no escape for a ghost." Wilson held out his cube and twisted the pattern.

Mark screamed as he was stripped of his power and sucked back into the ghost world.

"You forget, the crack is growing bigger because a non spirit wanderer opened the portal... the end of the living has come, and now just the ghosts!" Mark laughed as he disappeared back into the portal.

Wilson sighed, "He's right you know. A crack has been made in wall the divides the living from the dead and it's being opened wider until it all comes down."

"Who could have opened the portal?" Cuddy asked.

"House." Wilson said softly.

"What?" House's eyes widened.

"He thought it was a normal cube and twisted in combination to open a portal, but since he isn't a spirit wanderer it cause a crack to appear." Wilson quickly explained.

Everyone sat together in silence until Wilson pulled down the time freeze.

"I guess you have questions but please keep this quiet, I really can't have people coming after me wanting to split me open. If you and more answers come on over tonight and I'll answer them." Wilson got up and walked away calmly.

They sat on one side conversing quietly and Wilson on the other until the lockdown was over, even then you could feel the tension.


End file.
